Down and Out
by kensi54382
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are searching a house when an explosion catches them off guard. Both are injured, but Kensi, being closer to the source of the blast, is hurt worse than Deeks. It isn't long before Callen and Sam find the person responsible. Revenge is brewing but are the guys shallow enough to kill someone?
1. Chapter 1

"Deeks, I don't know about you, but I've got a bad feeling about this place. I think we should wait for the guys," said Kensi.

"It's okay Kens, we'll be fine and the guys will be here soon. They'll tell us off if we don't do what they told us," replied Deeks.

The two partners were searching a house that belonged to their suspect, Jamie Days. Both Kensi and Deeks were tired, they had worked through the night, trying to find a link in the case between the suspect and the victim, Danny Matts. Callen and Sam had sent them to the house they were currently in that morning, but an accident on the highway had delayed them. Now, Callen and Sam were stuck in the exact same traffic, which was delaying them.

"We'll tell them that we just got here," said Kensi, unaware that her comms line was open and the guys could hear her.

"We can here you Kensi," said Sam.

"Oops. Sorry. How far off are you?"

"At least half an hour. We're not even moving."

"Alright. Please hurry though." Kensi followed her partner into the house in front of them.

"Kens, do you smell that?" asked Deeks.

"Yes, I've been smelling it ever since we walked in. I'm going to check the laundry and kitchen Deeks," replied Kensi.

"Alright."

Kensi headed off to a door on the right. She opened it as Deeks walked down the hallway. The door opened onto the kitchen. Kensi quickly cleared the room and headed for the laundry.

Ten minutes later, Kensi was heading back to the living room. She hadn't found anything to suggest why the smell was there. She was about to open the door when a blast wave hit her and she fell to the floor, shaking and coughing. She was finding it hard to breathe now and she could feel heat coming from behind her.

"Deeks!" shouted Kensi as best she could. Dust was going up her nose and into her throat.

There was no answer. Kensi opened her mouth to call out again, but found that she had no strength left. She was about to try and get up when she heard a door slam and heard voices calling out.

"Help," called Kensi.

She didn't think that anyone had heard her until she heard the kitchen door open and someone bent down next to her.

"Deeks," whispered Kensi as she started coughing again.

"It's alright Kens. We found him. Callen's riding to the hospital with him," said Sam.

Kensi took Sam's hand and tried to sit up. Pain was traveling through her body and she was getting tired. Giving into the blackness surrounding her, Kensi felt strangers touch her neck, looking for a pulse. Then there was nothing. No feeling, no pain, no sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi was wheeled into the ER at Los Angeles General Hospital and taken straight to a treatment room. She was unconscious still and the paramedics had already had to resuscitate her twice on the way to the hospital. The blast wave's shock effects had put stress on Kensi's heart, causing it to overwork and give out. Sam was stopped at the entrance to the treatment room and a nurse took him to a family information room. Callen was already there, his head in his hands. He looked up, saw Sam and then looked down at his shoes again.

"A doctor will be in soon to inform you of Mr Deeks' condition. I will send Ms Blye's doctor in when he is finished with her," said the nurse. Her name badge said Emily.

"Thank you," said Sam. He sat down across from Callen.

Emily left and Callen lifted his head again.

"How's Deeks?" asked Sam.

"He stayed conscious for the trip and he seemed to be okay. The medic said that he was lucky but since he was shielded somewhat, his injuries are only superficial," answered Callen. "What about Kensi?"

"She was conscious when we got there. She was worried about Deeks," smiled Sam. "She fell unconscious as the paramedics checked her out. She flat-lined twice in the ambulance."

"Crap."

"She'll be okay G. She always is. She's stronger than all of us put together."

"That's true. Remember when she was accused of murdering her father's sniper buddies? She was attacked, shot, stabbed, and accused all in one day. She still came out of it smelling like a rose."

"And Granger pretty much said that everything she knew about her father was a lie. That must've sucked."

"Yeah. Should we call Hetty?"

"You can. I don't want to have that conversation."

Callen smiled at his partner and pulled out his phone. A doctor walked in as he was about to press Hetty's number.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, I'm Dr Brown. I've just come from Mr Deeks. Apart from some bruises, he's fine. He is worried about a lady named Kensi. I'm not sure who that is, but he's adamant about making sure that she's okay."

"She's actually unconscious but we can't tell him that. It'll kill him to hear that," said Sam as Callen headed out to call Hetty.

"He'll be able to take it. He's pretty strong. Not telling him will cause more damage than telling him."

Sam had to agree with the doctor. Deeks was very strong, though not as strong as Kensi.

"Hetty's on her way," said Callen.

Sam was about to answer when another doctor came in. His badge said Smith.

"Hi. Ms Blye is in a room now. She's conscious but very weak. She has multiple burns to her back but they are minor burns. She will recover pretty quickly. Her heart took on a lot of stress but is beating healthily now so I'm hoping to take her out of intensive care tomorrow. I just want to monitor her overnight. She already has a visitor but I'm happy for the two of you to visit as well. I doubt you'll endanger her," said the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much do you wanna bet that Deeks is Kensi's visitor?" asked Sam.

"No bet. We'd both have the same answer. A bet wouldn't work. There's no doubt that it's Deeks," replied Callen.

"I'm glad she's awake."

"Me too."

Callen and Sam walked into Kensi's hospital room with smiles on their faces. Kensi was half sitting, half lying in the bed with Deeks next to her. She was resting her head on his chest but her eyes were open and wary. She followed the guys as they entered the room and tensed slightly when they came closer.

"Don't take offense guys. She's still pretty out of it. Give her a few minutes and she'll relax," said Deeks as he put his arm around Kensi.

Sam and Callen nodded and sat down. Within a minute, Kensi had relaxed and smiled at her friends. They could tell that she was tired.

"Deeks, I want to sleep," whispered Kensi. Talking hurt her throat.

"Alright Princess. Do you want me to move?" asked Deeks.

"No. This is comfy."

"Close your eyes then. I'll be here until you want me to leave."

Kensi gave Deeks a small smile and then closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately. Deeks moved his arm so that she was lying a little straighter. His movements were slow and gentle as he caressed her hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Callen and Sam couldn't stop smiling. They were happy that the two people on the bed had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but it was stupid that it had to have an accident to make them do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi woke up in the morning to find that she was alone. Sometime during the night, she had felt Deeks move and it hadn't bothered her, she knew he was just trying to make sure she was comfortable. She was happy to have him around. She had felt Deeks kiss her after she had fallen asleep and she couldn't wait to see him again so she could tell him that she loved him.

While Kensi was deciding how to tell her partner about her feelings, her doctor walked in. He smiled at Kensi, who gave him a big smile back, shocking him.

"You're a little cheery this morning Kensi," said Dr Smith.

"My partner was here last night," replied Kensi.

Dr Smith smiled again, knowing that his patient and her partner were in love. He could see it every time they looked at each other. It was cute. The doctor proceeded with checking his patient, then reminded Kensi that she needed to rest if she wanted to go home. He promised to find Deeks and then left his patient to sleep.

* * *

Callen and Sam walked into the destroyed house, looking for clues as to the explosion. Kensi had mentioned the previous night while she had been falling asleep that the explosion had originated from the laundry. The guys suspected that Kensi had been talking to Deeks, but they wanted to find out what had happened.

It wasn't long before the guys had found the bomb device. It was a small piece of metal stuck inside a brick-like substance with a small detonator and a cell phone on top. Clearly, it had been hidden since Kensi hadn't been able to find it. Callen and Sam could feel revenge brewing but they were trying to suppress it. They didn't want to get into trouble and they knew that Kensi would never forgive them if they got themselves into trouble.

* * *

"Hey Kens," said Deeks.

Kensi woke up to the familiar voice and smiled. She loved her partner. Today, he had a bunch of flowers in his hand, and he put them on the bedside table to bend down and kiss his girlfriend.

"Hi Deeks," yawned Kensi.

"You look better this morning. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I still have a sore head, but I'll be fine. I get to go home tomorrow." The last sentence was said in a whisper.

"What's wrong honey?"

"When I go home, that'll mean we have to break up."

"Why?"

"Cause we can't date and work together."

"Who says?"

"The rules."

"Callen and Sam don't care. I doubt that Hetty will. And who cares about Granger? Hetty won't let him break us up or kick us off the team."

"Promise?"

"Definitely. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning."

"Thank you Deeks. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Callen picked up the bomb and carefully turned it over in his gloved hands. It was crumbling and he didn't want it to fall apart before he could determine who made the bomb. Unfortunately, the forensics expert on the team was Kensi, and she was currently unable to help them. Deeks had called Sam earlier to tell him that Kensi was coming back to work in two days time, and Callen had been happy to wait until she came back to deal with the bomb, but that had been before they had seen its state. Now, he wasn't sure if it could wait for her or not.

"Hey G, look at this," said Sam from behind him.

Callen turned around to find Sam holding a webcam.

"Where did you find that?" asked Callen.

"Behind what's left of the door. Someone knew Kensi was in here and set off the bomb on purpose."

"Which makes Kensi a target and means she's in danger."

"Maybe we should get Deeks to bring her to OPs so that she's safe."

"What about taking her to her mother's place? She'll be safe there. No-one knows that Kensi and her mother are talking again except us. They don't know where she lives either. Kensi will be safe there."

"Good idea. I'll tell Deeks."

"Tell him to stay at the hospital with Kensi. And give her a gun for protection just in case."

Sam pulled out his phone and told Deeks what the new plans were going to be. Deeks agreed and went to let the nurses know what was going on before getting back on the phone to tell Sam that everything was going to work out.

"Alright, I'll bring a gun to her when we finish here," said Sam before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Kens," said Deeks happily. Kensi looked up with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm okay. What did Sam want?" asked Kensi curiously.

"To tell me that you could be a potential target for whoever set off the bomb. I'm taking you to your mother's tomorrow so that you're safe. You can still go back to work in two days if you want to. Sam and Callen are going to pass by for a visit after they finish at the scene and Sam's going to bring you a gun just in case. But I won't be leaving you, so you won't need a gun. The nurses are fine with it."

"As long as you're here, everything will be okay Deeks. I trust you with my life."

"I know you do babe. Do you want some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry. Have you called my mum yet?"

"No. Actually, I'll do it now. What's her number?"

"Can I do it instead? I miss her."

"Sure baby. Here, you can use my phone."

"Thanks. Can I tell her about us?"

"If you want to."

After a few minutes, Kensi hung up the phone and handed it back to Deeks with a big smile on her face.

"What's up sweetheart?" asked Deeks.

"My mum is going to come here," replied Kensi.

"What did she say about you staying with her?"

"She said yes. Actually she basically screamed it cause she's happy. I knew she missed me, but I didn't think that she missed me this much."

Deeks smiled at his girlfriend. He was happy that Kensi was getting better again and that she was happy. He couldn't wait to take her out on a proper date after the case was closed.

* * *

Julia walked into the hospital gift shop and bought a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates for her daughter. She knew that Kensi wasn't getting her own way and that it was probably driving her nuts. She was hoping that the flowers and chocolate would be a kind of relief for Kensi. After paying for her purchases, Julia left the gift shop and headed to the elevator. Kensi was on the fourth floor, having been moved there earlier that day from the intensive care unit on the first floor. It took almost five minutes to get to Kensi because the first two elevators had been full and the third one had stopped at every level both on the way down and on the way back up. When she finally did reach Kensi, Julia couldn't help smiling at the sight that met her eyes- Deeks and Kensi were sitting on the bed together, with Kensi resting her head on Deeks' chest, and Deeks gently hugging her to him.

Julia knocked on the door, startling both of the adults on the bed. They quickly let each other go and then Deeks got off the bed so that Kensi could spend time with her mother.

"Mr Deeks, you don't have to leave. I can't stay long cause my boss wants me back at work by four. I'm taking tomorrow off so you can stay with me darling and we can catch up," said Julia.


End file.
